supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Yugi Muto
Yugi Muto is the main character and main protagonist of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Yugi is pure-hearted and child-like. He is good at games and puzzles, especially Duel Monsters. Yugi possesses the Millennium Puzzle, which allows his body to bear host to the spirit of the Puzzle, Yami Yugi . Yugi was initially unaware of his existence and control of Yugi's body would involuntarily shift to Yami, when Yugi or his friends are wronged. He lives with his grandfather Solomon Muto and mother, although he never speaks of the latter in the English anime. In the manga, Yugi's father is living away from his family on business. Yugi is part of a close-knit group of friends: Joey Wheeler,Tristan Taylor, and Téa Gardner as well as Ryo Bakura and (In some cases) Mokuba Kaiba. Miho Nosaka is also one of Yugi's friends in the first series anime. Yugi's friends often cheer him on from the sidelines, and Joey has dueled at his side. Yugi has been friends with Téa since childhood and is in love with her. Téa has been shown to have feelings for both Yugi and Yami Yugi. In Japanese, the first characters of "Yūgi" and "Jōnouchi" combine to form "Yūjō" (友情), which means "friendship". The "Yu-Jo Friendship" card is named after the word and the fellowship between the characters. In Super Smash Bros. Crossover, Yugi himself makes his official debut in Season 14 following Pikachu's second encounter with the Porygon family. Yugi carries Pikachu on his shoulder due to Pikachu getting a seizure because of the Porygon family and talks with Pikachu and Pichu. Yugi, Pichu, and Pikachu then meet up with Naruto Uzumaki, Kirby, Psycho Kirby, Super64, Brawlgasm Link, and NER Link. Yugi changes to Yami Yugi in order to get to Fabia Sheen's battle with Pandoria. Yugi reappears during the finale to tell Yami Yugi that this is their last chance to save the world from Pandoria. However, Jinzo turns the battle/duel into a Shadow Duel/battle and puts Yugi, Anubias, and Sellon's souls at stake. Yugi suffered very little damage though. In Season 15, Yugi is informed by Jaden Yuki of Joey Wheeler's kidnapping by Yami Bakura and gets mad at himself for trusting Yami Bakura in the first place. Upon arriving at the arena where Fabia fought against Pandoria, Yugi changes to Yami Yugi for the duel against Yami Bakura. In Season 17, Yugi duels against Nightshroud, who is possessing Seto Kaiba, without Yami Yugi's help in order to save Joey, Ryo Bakura, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor. However, Yugi learns that whenever he loses Life Points, Nightshroud will possess one of his friends. Despite this, Yugi is able to win thanks to the help of Kuriboh playing Brain Control, allowing Yugi to control Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, De-Fusion, which split the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon back into 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and Graceful Charity, which allowed Yugi to draw the Winged Dragon of Ra, which he summoned by sacrificing the 3 Blue-Eyes and used it with Dark Magician to win the duel. Afterwards, Yugi goes to untie his friends, minus Bakura who fled midway during the duel, but since Yugi lost half his life points, Nightshroud was able to possess Tea and Tristan, with the former kicking Yugi off the building Yugi and Kaiba were dueling on. Yugi is next seen unconscious being carried by Tea since the fall broke his leg. Yugi was put in the hospital for most for most of Season 17, but his leg heals completely prior to the final battle with Samus Aran. In Season 19, Yugi goes into the Shadow Realm along with Naruto, Jaden, and Yusei Fudo to find Sasuke Uchiha, who had betrayed the Heroes of Legend. During Season 22, Yugi duels alongside Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma Tsukumo against Yami Bakura, and gives control over to Yami Yugi. Category:Protagonists Category:Fan Requests